There have been a number of attempts to provide the information to a player that is needed to be successful during a game. One of these efforts specifically deals with scouting reports that are provided to a player to be studied before the game. Retention of this information during the game can be a challenge given the number of games that are played, the frequency of these games, and the frequency of receiving new information.
To assist with this challenge, a frequent method used for providing players with information needed during the game is a somewhat elaborate system of hand signals that communicates information about opposing players, tendencies, weaknesses and strengths. This is a very helpful tool, however it does require the participation of others, most of whom are not on the field when disseminating the information. There is no tool available that provides information to players that the player can access while playing the game without involvement from another player or coach. Such a tool however would be desirable.